fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawazu
and in " "}} Kawazu (カワズ Kawazu) is a low ranking, yet deceptively strong, member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, being under the command of one of its elite Seven Kin of Purgatory, Caprico.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 He works alongside his partner Yomazu. Appearance Kawazu looks like a large, anthropomorphic chicken, with the difference that in addition to wings, he has human arms. He bears Grimoire Heart’s symbol on the right side of his neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 20 His attire consists of an Eastern-looking orange apron adorned by a golden diamond-shaped draw on the front, partly covered by the simple cloth belt he wears over it, and dark pants reaching down below his “knees”, where his chicken’s feet appear, with a large stripe descending down each leg’s side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 25, Cover Personality Matching his chicken's appearance, Kawazu has the tendency to add bird-like calls to whatever he says, being often heard adding to his sentences or crying out while he attacks "Pepepe" or "Peron".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 16 Just like his partner Yomazu, he views the legal Guilds' abidement to the rules of the Magic Council as weak, stating that war has no rules. He also seems to get overly upset if his eggs are destroyed before they can strike, possibly a reference to chickens' motherly nature.﻿Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 10 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Two shadowy figures bearing a great resemblance to Kawazu and his partner Yomazu appear alongside Grimoire Heart’s Guild Master Hades during his discussion about the Oración Seis matter with Ultear Milkovich. After the one resembling Yomazu has commented that legal Guilds would hardly overlook Oración Seis taking action, “Kawazu” states that they should be taking advantage of the current situation to keep searching for the keys to Zeref’ seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 Tenrou Island arc Kawazu and Yomazu are the first Grimoire Heart “lesser” members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration for his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. After Yomazu has failed to cut Levy a first time due to her having fallen on the ground, Kawazu grabs her from behind, immobilizing her hands and pinning her to the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do. Before he can finish off a terrified Levy, however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu’s attack and save her from certain death. Kawazu and Yomazu stare in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 16-10 As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn’t attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Kawazu and Yomazu proceed to mock them, with Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren’t rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned “war” and what their goal is, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all the fairies on the island while he activates his Gō spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears, leaving them open to Kawazu’s subsequent melee attack, from Levy’s side. With Gajeel unable to hear her cries, she’s forced to pull him out from the attack’s trajectory herself. Much to their surprise, Kawazu spits some eggs at them, which open, revealing many fists which punch them in Kawazu’s Egg Buster attack. After Levy nullifies Yomazu's sound spell with Solid Script: Silent, Kawazu tries assaulting her again with his eggs, but she uses Solid Script: Fire to reduce them to ashes in the air, much to Kawazu’s extreme dismay. He nonetheless proceeds to produce more eggs than Levy can destroy with her fire, damaging her. When Yomazu manages to heavily injure Gajeel, he tells Kawazu that if Fairy Tail members were this weak, the two of them alone could defeat all of them by the time the main squad arrived, drawing Gajeel's attention and thus prompting Kawazu to express surprise at him being still alive. However, by letting it slip that the entire Grimoire Heart is coming, Gajeel realizes the danger of the situation and gets back up to fight to their shock, telling Levy to run and warn the others. After Levy's escape, when Yomazu chastises Kawazu for letting her get away, he casually comments that it will simply make the hunt more fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-19 After Yomazu parries Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar with his Bō, Kawazu begins bombarding Gajeel with Heavy Egg Rain, while his partner continues to engage him in melee. However, as he keeps launching eggs at Gajeel, Kawazu is caught by his Iron Dragon's Sword, which rapidly defeats him. However, this creates an opening for Yomazu, allowing him to penetrate Gajeel's arm with his katana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-8 In the anime, some time later, with the help of Yomazu and Kain, Kawazu and his two Guildmates took to attacking the weakened Fairy Tail Guild. Both Yomazu and Kawazu showed their greed when Kain was defeated, saying how they might have a chance to move up the ranks. Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman eventually defeated them however.Fairy Tail Anime: Episodes 118-119 Magic and Abilities Egg Magic (エッグマジック Eggu Majikku): Living up to his chicken-like appearance and demeanor, Kawazu is capable of spitting out from his beak large amounts of Magic eggs, which subsequently rain down on the opponents to damage them in different ways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 6-7 *'Egg Buster' (エッグ バスター Eggu Basutā): Kawazu spits several eggs at his opponents. These break in midair, and when they do, the yolk of each of them enlarges to take the form of a hard, massive clenched fist, which rain down on foes, punching them. *'Heavy Egg Rain' (ヘビー エッグ ライン Hebī Eggu Rein): Kawazu spits hardened eggs upwards in the sky, which subsequently rain down on the enemies, bombarding them. *'Egg Wall': Kawazu opens his mouth/beak and launches eggs. These eggs quickly hatch and merge together to form a wall, able to stop incoming attacks. The created eggs are edible.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 Flight: Due to his bird-like characteristics, Kawazu seems to have the ability to fly, or at least to jump really high, something he uses in conjunction with Egg Magic to bombard his opponents from above. Major Battles *Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu *Bickslow, Freed Justine & Elfman Strauss vs. Yomazu & Kawazu Trivia *When first introduced in Chapter 131, the seeming Kawazu's figure appeared much sharper and massive in look than his actual one, making him somehow resemble a large hawk, while his seeming partner Yomazu's mirrored perfectly his true, non-shadowed appearance as revealed later on. Also, Kawazu's figure had no visible comb nor wattle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Needs Help